


The Spins?

by WhereverTheWindBlows



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk! Matt, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverTheWindBlows/pseuds/WhereverTheWindBlows
Summary: Matt goes and gets himself very drunk to tell Foggy he loves him.





	1. The Confession

The door opened.

"Matt? Are you...are you drunk?" Matt placed his bookbag down on the ground and almost toppled over. He stayed upright with a tremendous amount of effort, and when he steadied himself he smiled triumphantly in Foggy's direction.

"I've been drinking if that's what you're asking."

"Shit Matt. You're hammered. What would the priest say?" Foggy laughed, and Matt knew he was tucking his hair behind his ear like he always did when he laughed. " 'S a happy occasion Foggy!" he pointed a finger a little to the left of Foggys head. "I have to talk to you! _Talk talk_ to you. 'S important."

"So you get drunk? You're a strange man Matthew Murdock."

"Franklin "Secretly-A-Butcher" Nelson."

"Screw you."

"Yeah." Matt breathed out quietly. Foggy didn't respond just stared at all the beauty that is Matt Murdock taking off his glasses to reveal those gorgeously dim eyes.Matt cocked his head and smiled softly.

Foggy realized he had been staring. He began closing up his laptop."Come on buddy. Lets get you in bed."

Matt hummed agreement and walked forward until he was standing right in front of Foggy. "Sso pretty Foggy. I can tell. Always staking good care of me. Always." Matt had palmed Foggys face with one hand and was tracing his lips with the other, a dopey grin on his handsome face. Foggy swore his heart stopped beating. And Matt looked like he was in Heaven.

He could just drown in Foggy. He was everything. Foggys delicious too-long soft hair that always smelled faintly of the  almond- vanilla shampoo he was so fond off. Foggy's breath, which smelled so good and sweet Like the cinnabuns he rewarded himself with after a hard day. The hummingbird fast way Foggys heart beat when he touched Matt. Foggys hand, warm and strong against his body has they stripped him of his coat and scarf.

Foggy internally groaned. He was almost half hard just by touching the guy. No one should look this good drunk off their ass or sleeping or sick. How was that fair? Matt smiled. One of those gorgeous hands were unbuttoning the part of his trenchcoat right next to his dick. It twitched, despite his drunkness and he bit his lip, watching Foggy stumble over the button.

He cocked his head. Fresh sweat on Foggys skin. Increase in body temperature. And _arousal_. Oh yes. Maybe Foggy was thinking about putting those gorgeous soft lips around him the same way he did all those other stupid boys that didn't deserve him. But this would be different. Matt needed Foggy. Like air. The hand brushed against his crotch and Matt stifled a groan. He didn't even realize he had both hands in Foggys hair, gripping and scraping his nails down Foggy's scalp.  Matt entertained the thought of one of those smooth big hands wrapping around him, god pushing _inside_ him-

Foggy gently pulled Matt's hands out his hair and pulled away, but not before he noticed the tremble of Foggys hands. Foggy coughed nervously and god his face felt like it was on fire. His dick was pressing persistent and full in his jeans because fuck was Matt gorgeous. Those gorgeous spit shiny lips were stretched in that dumb smile that made his eyes crinkle around the edges. His hair was so perfectly messy, and he'd consider aynone with that kind of sexy hair a douche, but this was Matt. How the hell did a blind guy get his hair this perfect anyway?

"Yeah alright buddy. Drunk Matt is a complete sap when compared to Sober Matt. Noted." He had stripped Matt of his jacket and pressed him to sit down on the bed to unlace his sneakers. "M' sleepy Foggy. Sleeeepy." Matt sing-songed has he flopped onto the bed on his back.

He was adorable."I know buddy. One more shoe...Are these my socks?"

Matt laughed, loud and toothy before rolling over onto his stomach. "C'mere Foggy." He laid there in a white shirt and black jeans. His ass was gorgeous, and Foggy stifled a groan at the same time he palmed his dick.Were Matt's pants always this tight? Foggy snatched his hand away. Yeah Matt knew he was sorta gay but no way would he be okay with him rubbing one out next to him.

Matt had been listening intently, could smell the sex and longing in the air rolling like waves off Foggy. Matt had been gently grinding against the bed, eyelids fluttering close at the soft cold friction on his erection. He moaned, low and hoarse.

" _Jesus_ Matty." Foggy whispered breathlessly. Matt groaned in response.

"Language."

"I-I'll um...leave you to...it?" Foggy had to get out of here. Now. He'd never get the image of Matt humping the bed out of his mind and fuck he was going to come from nothing at all-

"Foggy!" Matt had grabbed his arm lightening fast. He staggered up And then boom. He was kissing him. It was sloppy and wet, full of too much tongue and spit but Matt didn't care. He just had to kiss him. Had to show him how much he loved him. Foggy couldn't do anything but part his lips, too stunned to react. Matt took the silence has a yes and he travelled lower, because god he could _never_ get enough of Foggy. He tasted just as good as he smelled. He licked the sweat from the hollow of Foggy's neck and gasped has Foggy grabbed him roughly by the hips and pulled him closer. They grinded softly, Matt littering Foggys face and neck with wet open mouth kisses.

Whispered promises and breathless moans. He pulled them down on the bed, Foggy on top. The warm heavy weight on top of him felt so right, so perfect. He grabbed Foggy's dick and couldn't help but let out a soft "Fuck" because oh my god Foggy was huge.

"Matt." He whispered the word carefully, like he was afraid it would shatter the moment. Foggy pulled away until he was standing up and out of reach. Matt was panting on his back in front of him, fluttering those long eyelashes that framed those beautiful eyes Foggy found himself staring into so deeply. Matt whined at the loss of warmth and reached out.

"Fo-"

"Matt your drunk. I-I can't do this. You're not thinking with your head. Well i mean you probably are but not the one with a brain." He sighed heavily. "Go to sleep buddy. I'll forget this even happened."

Foggy was going to leave. He couldnt leave, not now or ever because Matt had to tell him.

"I love you Foggy. I really do. Loved you since the beginning. I love you singing in the shower and raiding the fridge and rolling doobies and I- I just love you. I know, I know you love me too. Dont need sight to see that." He smiled softly. " Had to tell you. Had to go to Josie's to get the courage. No more Marci for you Franklin Murdock." He could heart Foggy's heart jackhammering in his chest.

" Stay with me tonight? Please..." Foggy couldn't reply. The sexiest man in the world was confessing his love for him and all he could do was stare. Matt laughed soft and adoring and Matt was so perfect. He always understood.

Foggy let himself be pulled down next to the brunette, Allowed Matt to wrap Foggys arms around him so that Matts perfect ass was pressed against him and Matts perfect hair was in his face and _oh my god_ he had _Matthew Murdock in his arms_. Foggy sighed. This was going to be hard to explain in the morning.  A very sober, very heterosexual blind man was going to switch dorms and maybe even file a sexual harassment suit. Does spooning count has sexual harassment?

"Shuddup Foggy."

"I didn't say anything. Don't tell me your ears are going too."

"Thinking too much. I can feel it." Foggy laughed a little and pressed a soft kiss to Matt's neck. Matt hummed appreciation, already drifting into that kind of sleep only drunks and baby can acheive. "Franklin Murdock. Gross. If anything, It's definitely Matthew Nelson." Foggy mumbled against the smooth skin of Matt's neck. He just cradled him for awhile, cherishing the warm solid weight of his roommate in his arms before he too drifted off to sleep.


	2. One

When the alarm blared, jolting him out of sleep, Matt almost threw the small clock across the room. The noise was much too loud for his sensitive ears, and when he slammed it off he heard a snore behind him. He paused.

Foggy was next to him asleep.

 

That was the first thing he noticed.

 

The second was the splitting headache That threatened to knock his head off his shoulders. He sat up and groaned softly. He felt like _shit_ and he smelled like a distillery.

 

Beside him Foggy murmured nonsense under his breath has he rolled over, still very much asleep, and slung an arm over Matts lap.

 

_Foggy was in his bed._

 

There was a split second of confusion before Last nights events came tumbling back in a hazy and jumbled mess.

 

He didnt remember how he got home but Hell, he didnt even remember what he drank. But he remembered the kiss. The rough slide of Foggys gorgeous lips on his. The feel of Foggys hands on his waist. His best friend's impressive dick pressed hot and persistant against his.

 

He could  feel his face warming up like someone turned the Murdock boy to pre-heat.

 

_That_ would explain the boy in his bed.

 

One of the fingers in his lap twitched and

 

Despite himself Matt couldn't help but smile. Franklin Nelson was here.

 

 

He leaned over him and listened. Foggys heartbeat was slow and steady, and he didn't react at all when Matt snapped in front of his face. Of course he'd be the one still waking up early, alcohol-induced slumber or not. Foggy could sleep like the dead.

 

Gently, He traced  face the way he did when they first met. The features he memorized so well were still very much there. The soft lips, the adorably wide cheeks, the child-like turnt up nose. That long blonde hair .

Foggys breath had been shaky, his heart pumping wildly from the second Matt's fingers had touched him. He loved every second of it.

"How do you know i dont look like Frankenstein?" Foggy had asked with a mouthful of bacon when Matt first brought it up.

 

"You mean Frankensteins monster."

 

"True but Any pyscho who reanimates corpses in a creepy castle probably doesnt look to hot either."

 

Matt remembered laughing.

 

Beneath him Foggy's eyelids fluttered a little. He kissed the furrow until Foggy's face was the picture of sleepful bliss.

 

He knew Foggy loved him too, could feel it in the brush of fingers over a coffee cup, or the shared laugh over microwaved burritos at 3 a.m. The way Foggy stared at him when he thinks he's not paying attention. The muffled moans through the bathroom door when Foggy jerked off, Matt's name spilling from his name.

 

In hindsight, getting drunk was probably not the smartest way to do it. But he had thrown caution to the wind. He was tired of tiptoeing around the subject, tired of the longing. Foggy's going to either be really happy or really weirded out. But he was in his bed so maybe that was a yes? Grand prize, Foggy Nelson.

 

He pressed a kiss to Foggy's temple. Then his cheek. Before he moved to his lips and heard Foggy's breathing change.

 

"I can hear you thinking Murdock." Foggy grumbled hoarsely, voice husky with sleep. Matt laughed and heard the man lick his lips.

 

"No way im up at 6." Foggy groaned. He grabbed the covers to pull over his face, red silk in his fingers. Not cotton.

 

"Before I open my eyes i need to know what time it is, if you remember last night, if I need to switch dorms, and what the _hell_ you were drinkin." Matt beamed. Foggy was handling it exceptionally all ready.

 

"I remember the kiss. I remember the events following the kiss. The stuff on the bed..." He paused,and when he felt the increase in body temperature he had been looking out for he smiled. So Foggy remembered too." I remember telling you I love you. I don't recall anything else."

 

"You've got most of it." He sighed out his nose heavy like he did when he was stressed.

 

 

"Foggy."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I apologize for last night."

 

"Don't. It happens. People get drunk and do things they regret all the time. Why else would i have gotten with Marci?"

Foggy had sat up, rubbing his eyes. When he finally looked at Matt, who's gorgeous amber eyes were staring at nothing, he could feel the blood rushing down.....Even in the morning Matt was sexy. There was that light stubble that he grew out sometimes, the wild hair, the furrowed brow. He shifted uncomfortably, a little thankful he had slept in jeans and not just his boxers.

Like he could sense Foggys growing problem, Matt cocked his head in that adorable puppy way and bit his lip softly, fueling the fire.

"Regrets? Last night wasn't anything to regret. Its something I've wanted for a long time and if im not mistaken, something youve wanted too. Granted i couldve been uh...a little more sober," at that they both chuckled. "But i meant everything i said. Not the drunk talk. Everything about you."

 

Matt turned around until he was face to face with his best friend. His everything. His Foggy. 

He could hear Foggys breath coming in little pants, could hear Foggy's fingers nervously gripping the silk sheets.

"I wanted this. Wanted you." The other boy finally breathed out. He closed the distance between them slowly, testint just a soft press of lips before he sat back.

Then Matt lunged. He grabbed Foggy's head in both of his and kissed harder, tongue coming to gently press against Foggys bottom lip.

Foggy groaned softly, running his hand up and down Matt's body like he would trying to reassure himself this was real. He was here. Matt was real and present and licking into his mouth and oh my god he doubted anyone would believe this.

 

Matt nipped, sharp teeth grazing Foggy's plush bottom lip and he gasped, hands gripping tight on Matt's waist where they rested.

 

Matt was dizzying. One minute he was kissing him rough and fast with one hand on his jaw and then softly sucking Foggy's tongue. The alternating styles left Foggy breathless and panting when they finally pulled apart.

 

"Where the hell does a Catholic boy learn to kiss like that?" Foggy whispered breathlessly.

  
"Behind church."

Matt laughed and nosed along Foggy's jawline.

It was soft and intimate, sexy and sensitive all at once. Gently, like the larger man in front of him was made of glass, Matt raised the blondes arms above his head, and kissed him deep.

He reached for the hem of Foggys shirt, only for a hand to grab his wrist.

"You're not still drunk right?"

Matt huffed indignantly.

"Just saying Matty, we weren't all blessed with an amazing body. Dont wanna' see that buddy. God already gave you the face but the body, talk about overkill. Pl-"

While Foggy rambled Matt could smell fresh sweat on his skin. He hummed softly, bringing Foggys hand up to his mouth and kissing every finger.

"Foggy you know you're perfect to me. In case you forgot, I'm blind. What exactly will I be seeing?"

Matt smiled.

"True. Or its all a carefully controlled facade to get pity-sex from college girls."

"All the hot ones right?"

Foggy released his wrist with a nervous chuckle but the brunette could tell he wasn't completely comfortable.

Matt pulled the rumpled shirt off his head and tossed it off to be lost in the sea of clothes around Foggy's bed.

Before Foggy could do it Matt pulled his own shirt and pants off, slow and deliberate, evoking a soft appreciative gasp from Foggy.

"Woah."

"Thank you. "

Matt looked like a Greek god. Sure he had seen him shirtless, but _this._ This was a holy experience. Those strong arms and shapely legs.  Sharp abs cutting down to a perfectly beautiful cock, hard and red at the tip. The dopey half-grin plastered on his handsome face.

Foggy didn't even realize he hadn't been breathing until Matt laughed, and punched him in the arm.

Foggy swallowed nervously and ran a finger down the length of Matt's dick, and Matt hissed. So alert and sensitive.

"God you're so hot Matty."

Foggy whispered in awe, dropping down to his knees in front of him.

"Language." Matt mumbled, shivering at the warm breath ghosting over him. His own heartbeat was loud and fast.

Foggy licked his lips and wrapped his hand around Matt. God he had dreamt about this part for so long. He pressed a soft kiss to the very tip, and licked the underside with a broad swipe, earning a surprised groan from Matt. He didn't dare close his eyes has he took his best friend in his mouth, watching the way his eyelids fluttered and his stomach twitched.

Foggy took Matt deep in his throat, until his lips were flushed against his own fingers, and Matt gasped loud and fast like he was going to pass out. He took a handful of blonde hair and pushed deep as he could in that warm wet heat that was making his knees weak and his heart hammer erratically in his chest.

Foggy moaned arond the cock in his mouth like _he_ was the one getting the best blowjob he's ever had. He was palming himself through his jeans has Matt fucked his mouth, staring at all the beauty that was Matt Murdock in the hands of passion. Matt pulled out suddenly, and yanked Foggy up for a rough kiss.

 

"Please, need this." he gasped out in between kisses, unzipping Foggy's pants.

 

He had sort of forgotten that Foggy was huge. Matt gasped out his appreciation has he wrapped his hand around it, rubbing it softly has Foggy groaned into his neck.

"Maybe this is what drove Marci crazy." Matt murmured more to himself,but Foggy laughed anyway. His big hands were on Matts perfect round ass, cupping and squeezing the soft skin there until it was red.

Matt broke apart to lay himself down on the bed like an offer. Foggy licked his lips.

Whent the bed dipped next to him, he reached out and touched Foggy's forearm.

"This isn't my first time but...it's been a while."Matt trailed off, fist at his side.

"Luckily your handy dandy bisexual best friend knows exactly what he's doing. May I?" he gestured towards Matt's legs and he smiled adoringly, scooting up.

 

Foggy kissed his forehead and left for a second, returning with a bottle of lube.

 

"Matt are you positive you want to do this now?" Foggy was positioning himself between his legs, kissing and nipping at the smooth skin of his strong thighs.

 

Matt whimpered, each kiss sending electric waves of pleasure up his body. He nodded enthusiastically and carded his fingers in Foggy's mane.

 

"You know, I think you like my hair more than me" he smiled. There was the click of the bottle opening up and Matt could hear the cold liquid being poured on Foggy's fingers.

 

"Maybe I do. If u ever cut it I'll kill you."

 

There was cold pressure at his entrance and he flinched. Foggy shushed him sucking softly at the underside of Matts sensitive cock and stroking his entrance until he slipped inside.

Matt was thankful For the distraction. He arched gorgeously, pushing down on the finger inside him and pushing up into Foggy's mouth. There was a burn, but nothing he couldn't handle.

 

Foggy pushed his legs up in the air, exposing the single hot point where Matt and him were connected and whistled.

 

"Doing so good Matty. So pretty." He added another finger beside the first.

 

Matt whimpered, fisting the covers has he attempted to push down.

 

Foggy continued to open Matt up slowly, sucking bruises onto his pale thighs and cock. Matt huffed out his frustration when Foggy put a big hand on his stomach to still him from pushing down onto the now 4 slick fingers that had been pumping in and out for a while now.

 

"Foggy please?" he took his own cock in his hands and lazily stroked it, and when Foggy inhaled raggedly he smiled triumphant. He could imagine how he looked, stroking himself with 4 fingers stretching him out for Foggy to see.

 

Foggy groaned and gently pulled his fingers away to slick himself with lube. Matt groaned at the sudden emptiness there until Foggy's thick head was pressed against his stretched entrance.

 

He pushed in slowly, stopping every time Matt clenched down.

 

He bit his lip to stifle the groans threatening to spill from his mouth because oh god Matt was so tight and hot and wet and _his._

 

Beneath him Matt's eyes were squeezed tight has he sunk in slow. When he bottomed out he captured Matt in a deep kiss, pausing and letting the smaller man get accustomed to the feeling.

 

And what a feeling it was. Matt had never felt more full in his whole life. Foggy was so big, inside him around him. He was getting dizzy from it all but he loved it.

 

"You okay buddy?"

 

Matt shivered at the husky sound of Foggy's voice.

 

Matt nodded yes and pushed down a little, moaning at thr pleasure-pain burn of it.

 

Foggy couldn't wait any more. He pulled out slow until just the head was in, then he slid back inside. Matt keened.

He was so pretty. Every time Foggy pushed in, steady and deep, his gorgeous swollen lips would form that soft little "o". His eyes, bright hazel in the light from the clock, were wide and  staring past Foggy's shoulder at the ceiling. He seemed to like when the blonde sucked at his nipples and He moaned softly when Foggy bent down to kiss and bite at his neck.

 

Then Foggy hit the spot that made Matt clench down hard and gasp. He was trembling now, hands rubbing up and down Foggy's sweat-slick back.

 

"Harder." Matt mumbled into the hollow of the other boys neck. He tightened his arms and legs in an attempt to get Foggy to hit that glorious spot inside again.

 

"No way." He smiled. He pushed in slow all the way to the hilt brushing against that spot anyway that made Matt cry out and see stars.

 

Matt huffed and tried to thrust down again.

 

He began speeding up just a little because Matt was so cute when he pouted. Matt was groaning loud now, hands gripping Foggy's hair so hard he wouldn't be surprised if he pulled some out. But it'd be worth it. And he'd do it a million times over if he could keep seeing Matthew Murdock whining beneath him.

 

"F-Fuck..." Matt reached up to run a finger over the blondes lips with a loving smile.

 

It was all Foggy needed before he tumbled over the edge with a "Oh _fuck_ Matty.", eyes squeezed tight has he buried himself to the hilt and came. With trembling hands he reached between them to wrap his hands around Matt's cock, hot and red and leaking with precome. 

With a few strong strokes Matt was arching beneath Foggy and coming, digging his nails into Foggys back before going boneless against the bed.

 He slipped out slowly and collasped next to his lover.

Matt stroked Foggy's hair as the last waves of his orgasm made him shiver softly, and Foggy was peppering his chest and neck with soft dry kisses. They laid their for a second, simply breathing in sync.

 

Foggy was smiling into his neck but Matt didn't want to ruin the comfortable silence that had covered them both like a blanket to ask why.

 

The sunlight just beginning to rise into the winter sky began to slide through the open windows and onto the intertwined men on the bed, and for the first time since he woke up Matt began listening to all the sounds outside.

 

A girl laughing, a dog barking. The cars speeding through campus. The sound of someone pouring a coffee in the cute shop down the street Foggy loved. Matt stopped focusing and let the noises all bleed into one gorgeous song. Matt truly loved the orchestra that was New York.

 

In front of him his favorite thing about New York was beginning to doze off.

 

Foggy yawned and snuggled closer until Matt and him were nose-to-nose.

 

"Sleepy?" Matt smiled.

 

Foggy nodded.

 

"Yea. Sorry, i nodded."

 

"I know."

 

There was a pause has Foggy yawned.

"Matt?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"You fucking reek."

 

Matt burst out laughing and Foggy joined in. Foggy kissed him apologetically, kissed his teeth and his nose and whatever else he could reach has Matt laughed.

 

"Join me in the shower?" he lowered his voice seductively, noting how Foggy's dick twitched in interest.

 

"Stamina too? You really are the full package aren't ya Murdock?"

 

Matt winked, slipping out of bed relieved the soreness he initially was fading away a little. He held out a hand and Foggy's warm one was in his.

And honestly he could stay like this forever. In their dorm, in their bubble. If he had Foggy, he didnt need anything else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty all for reading ❤

**Author's Note:**

> And thats chapter 1! Ty for reading. Chapter 2 will be up asap.


End file.
